One plus one equals six?
by xxx sleeplessyaoiloverxxx
Summary: "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams..."


_Hi everyone! How are you doing? So I decided to start a verse to my 'Handsome Bride' story, and this is the very first installment. I hope you guys enjoy it XD_

_Oh and before you start remember that I do not own Merlin in any way =) _

**1 + 1 = 6?**

"You're beautiful you know?" Arthur said. He lifted his lips from the porcelain neck to see deep blue eyes fluttering open.

Merlin snorted but pressed closer, as close he could get in his condition, to his lover's warm body. He nuzzled the blonde's cheek in a caring gesture. "You already have me on your bed, and bearing your children, no need to sweet talk me." Merlin said in a breathless tone.

At that Arthur looked up, loosened the hold he had on Merlin's hips and saw, really saw, Merlin with his lithe body, sat gingerly on his lover's lap, naked and protruding belly covered in a soft sheen of sweat as he tried to regain his breath. Merlin with his big eyes and ridiculously lovely ears was honestly the most beautiful being Arthur had laid eyes on.

"For once I agree with you, I wonder how I managed to get stuck with such an idiot." Arthur said in mock exasperation.

"I believe you were planning to be stuck the moment we crossed the bedroom door and you started ravishing me." Merlin said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Merlin, you're far too coherent for someone in your position." Arthur said with a snort, letting his lips fall back to the delicious neck in front of him.

"And what position might that be?"Merlin ran a hand through blonde locks.

Arthur let out an exasperated sight and gave Merlin a 'shut up or I'll smack you' stare.

"That's not really an ans—"Merlin's mutter turned into a yelp as he was suddenly turned. Arthur gave a triumphant smile as he adjusted himself between a surprised Merlin's thighs. "This wont manage to shut me up you know?" Merlin said, but his legs and arms were already trapping Arthur in, trying to get him closer.

"Yeah I know." Arthur whispered before leaning down to kiss his husband.

…..A&M…..

The following morning Arthur made himself wake 10 minutes before the alarm clock. Carefully turning off the device he looked down at the black mop of hair right under his chin and smiled. He wanted to avoid waking up his lover unnecessarily on his day off. Arthur slipped out of bed and quietly moved to the bathroom. Less than half an hour later he was walking down the hall, already dawning his black suit. His watch marked 7:45 am. He made his footsteps lighter as he walked inside the following room, moving towards the small bed by the opposite wall, and crunching low to have a better look at the mop of dark blonde hair.

Arthur ran his hand softly on his son's head. "Time to wake up TJ."

"Five more minutes mommy." His son barely moved, keeping himself warm under his covers.

"Sorry to disappoint champ but mommy is still sleeping." Arthur watched as his son started to blink the sleep away and detached his face from his pillow.

A second maybe two, and then he burst. "DADDY!" baby blue eyes burst open with excitement.

"Hey champ." Arthur smiled as he watched his son, in a clumsy hurry, trying to disentangle himself from the sheets.

"You're back!" Tiny scrawny arms tried to circle broad shoulders in a needy hug.

"Yes I am." Arthur said also feeling the child's giddy excitement as he hugged his son back.

"Now how about we hurry in here then go wake your sister? I'll be taking you both to school today." Arthur finished setting on the bed carefully. T.J nodded promptly, already working on tiding his bed.

8 o'clock found both father and son, smiling, looking at a very sleep disoriented Alice. "Morning sunshine." Arthur said voice soft.

"Hn? Daddy?" Alice asked, in a small voice, rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Yes love, time to wake up." Arthur smiled as he watched his daughter on an automatic mode, sliding out of the bed and reaching blindly for her slippers. Pretty soon they were downstairs eating breakfast, and the children couldn't be more excited that their father was back.

"This means you're going to watch my game today?" T.J asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," Arthur answered while taking the dishes to the sink. "Now, go get your backpacks, it's time to go." The blonde finished clapping his hands.

Alice and T.J ran up the stairs, and guessing they would take a while to come back down, Arthur took the opportunity to go to his room. He slipped inside, careful not to make noise, and made his way to the bed. He looked at Merlin and noted softly that in a fetal position Merlin caressed his belly unconsciously. Three months, already starting to show, and Arthur couldn't keep the proud smirk of his face. He leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's temple.

"Sleep well love." With that he left, the kids had classes after all.

…A&M…

That afternoon Arthur parked in front of T.J's school, he had little time till the game started and two static girls in the back seat. "Hurry Daddy! The game is starting."Alice said as her father helped her out of her chair.

Arthur sighed as Alice grabbed Bella's hand and walked to the football field with her cousin. When the blonde got to the stands the girls were already seated next to a very uncomfortable looking Merlin. Arthur walked a bit faster towards them.

"Hey," said the blonde as he kissed Merlin's cheek.

"Hey yourself." The brunet smiled.

Arthur sat on Merlin's other side. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing," Arthur gave him a pointed look, "These benches are a little bit uncomfortable." He finished looking at his hands.

Arthur seemed to consider his words before pulling Merlin onto his lap. The brunet yelped and blushed, but Arthur just arranged them so that Merlin sat between his legs, with his back to his chest. "Better?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin blushed but he had to admit it was a thousand times better, "Y-Yeah."

It didn't take long from the game to start and both Merlin and Arthur watched avidly as T.J advanced on the opposing team's field. He scored the first goal and Arthur laughed as Merlin burst in a round of squeals with the two little girls. As the game went on, some parents taking it more seriously than the players, Arthur let his hand rest on Merlin's belly. And before anyone noticed the refry signaled the end of the game. Camelot's little league won 2-0 and everyone cheered. Alice and Bella ran to the field and Merlin and Arthur followed the two girls.

"You were amazing T.J" Bella cheered hugging her cousin.

"Thanks Bella." T.J replied smiling brightly. As soon as the little boy saw his parents he ran towards them.

"Mommy, daddy!" T.J hugged both his parent's legs, "We won, and I scored a goal!"

Merlin ruffled his son's hair and smiled brightly. "Yeah, you were amazing."Merlin said like the proud father he was.

"Of course he was, he is a Pendragon after all." Arthur stated.

Merlin slapped his husband's arm at that. "Don't you dare turn my baby in a pretentious prat like you." Merlin said and Arthur pouted.

With that they all went home. Bella would be staying with them for the weekend. They had some dinner and watched cartoons until the kids fell asleep.

"You cleared your schedule for tomorrow right?" Merlin asked as he got on the bed, letting Arthur warp himself around him.

"Cleared it weeks ago, we'll have to start getting things ready for them." Arthur said rubbing Merlin's belly.

"If you mean by getting things ready, start planning how to spoil them rotten like you do to Alice and T.J I'll ask the doctor to keep it a surprise." Merlin grumbled, but he couldn't help but smile.

"You wouldn't." Arthur said not quite sure of his own statement as he fell asleep.

…..A&M…

"Arthur?" Merlin felt himself wake with soft touches on the belly. A soft moan escaped his lips.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly and smiled as his hand caressed Merlin's soft stomach; he heard the moan and smirked. He let his hands travel down the lean body and-

Wait, what? Arthur suddenly let go and sat on the bed quickly.

"What the-" he looked at Merlin, at his smooth delectable belly, at his surroundings "It was a dream…" Arthur couldn't keep the disappointment of his voice; it had all been just a dream.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, concern marring his features.

"I dreamt you were pregnant…"Arthur let his voice trail "And…god, I was the happiest man alive."

Merlin smiled softly at the blonde, he moved so he was straddling Arthur's legs and caressed his lover's face. "Did we have T.J and Alice and I was expecting twins?" Merlin asked, eyebrow lifting in amusement.

"How did you—"Arthur had a lost look that was amusing Merlin to no end.

"It's not a dream," suddenly Merlin removed himself from Arthur and walked to the bathroom "now get up, we have classes in an hour."

"Wait what?" Arthur sat lost on the bed before walking after Merlin. He got in the shower with the brunet and they were almost finished when Merlin added. "Give it a few years and you'll get what I mean."

The End!

So what did you think?

Thank you for reading and remember reviews = LOVE !


End file.
